A Purple Storm
by Stormbringer91
Summary: Victor gets the case of Prosper and Bo, but its not just the 2 boys he has to look for, but them and their sister. Then one day, Victor spots an odd looking girl sittin on a wall near his office. Who is she? Is she the 3rd child? Later their might be roma
1. Blue Hair

disclaimer: own nothing except Storm

Chapter1: Blue hair

There she was again. On the cold stone wall outside of Victors office. Victor would often watch her, the girl with the blue hair. She would be sitting there, on the wall, she always came around noon and would sit for an hour. Victor would even wait outside on his balcony with his two tortoises, waiting for the girl.

The girl was no more then 16 years of age, nor was she 12 or under. She must have been at least 15 or 14 years old, Victor had guessed. 'So young, yet not too young to get a job or make your own desiciens.' Victor thought. 16 was the common age for young people to start working in Venice. But according to the girls appearance, she had a wonderful paying job. She had a mishevous twinkle in her eyes which were a strange color, just like her hair. They were Purple. She might have been thin, but she had a pretty healthy glow to her skin, which was not a unhealthy pale.

She would come, set herself on the wall, dangle her legs from her sittng place, and with her courious purple eyes, she would watch the people of Venice pass under her feet. She would watch everyone, from noisy old ladies, to rich men who strode down the sidewalk dressed in shiny shoes and top hats, waving canes around. She watched like a cat watching a mouse. She would stare at the most richest men, or the woman with the largest pieces of jelwery. Victor had concluded that she might be a pitpocket, but so far, after watching the girl for more then a week, she was not. Well it wasn't like she was going to snatch a wallet or purse from a woman or man in broad daylight.

'Would she?' Victor had thought one day to himself, 'She looks like a very brave person'

At one in the afternoon, she'd jump down from the wall into the street, sometimes in a crowd of tourists, or in a large group of nuns, who would just hit the girl over the head with their rosarys. The girl would just smirk, press her hands togther has if she were praying, bow without breaking eye contact with the nuns, then turn around and dash down the street, dissapearing from the face of the earth.

'Where has this strange child come from?' Victor had asked himself this question many times, but was unable to answer it. No one had come to him, asking him to search for a girl with blue hair and purple eyes. She was a mystery to Victor and he despertaly wanted to find out who she was. The mysterious girl who sat on the wall.


	2. Rumors

disclaimer: Stormy is mine! YOU HEAR!! MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I just don't own Prosper, Victor, Bo, Hornet, Scipio (aka The Theif Lord) and Mosca, Riccio, Ida, AND ALL OF THEM OTHER PEOPLE IN THE BOOK!

Chapter2: Rumors

"GOD! Them evil ladies" Stormy cursed under her breathe as she made her way down the street. "Good thing I ran away from the orphanage a long time ago" Once and a while she would get dirty looks from the other ladys that would be walking by.Most were ladies that were older then time it self. They were wrinkled, old haggards, that were practically dead to Stormy. She hated old people. ESPECIALLY, old ladies. They smelled of cheap perfume, and always had yapping dogs at their heels. "I hate dogs" Stormy mumbled as she turned a corner, entering a alley that ran next to a caffe.

'Probably cause of my clothes' Storm thought bitterly as she looked down at her ragged attire, thinking about the evil old ladies. Her outfit was a dark grey hoodie with many spots and stains on it, a skirt that was too big for even her, being the age she was, with rips and tears here and there.Under the skirt was a tight, navy blue, spandex pants that were stuffed into her shoes, and on her feet was a pair of converses. Black and white, with the star on the side. They were pretty dirty, but they still kept her feet warm and protected.

Stormy sighed. It was the best she could do. Most of the profit she got from her loot or things she stole was pushed towards Bo and Prosper. Clothes for them, books for Hornet, food for everyone, and now her goal was to get enough money to get paint for Mosca's boat. But so far, Scipio, or the "Theif Lord", made it dangerous for her to come out at night. That idiot, he always went on his little "raids" he wasn't even as old as her! Then after his raids the _Carabinieri_ would be out for at least 2 days. But when they would go away and she would try again, Scipio went out and raided another house, sending a massive wave of _Carabiniere_ out into the streets again!

As she made her way down the alley, a black cat jumped from the wall and ran, hissing, right in front of her. The cat scared her, she jumped and her heart skipped a beat. Then she rolled her eyes and scolded the animal, then she started back down the alley. "Darn animals," She mumbled as she finally made it out of the alley. She sheilded her eyes as they came in contact with the oddly shining sun. 'odd' she thought as she gazed up at the sky that had very few clouds up in it. The sun's rays shined upon her head and her sparkling blue hair was not to hard to point in the crowded plaza. Even tourists stopped to take pictures of the odd blue haired girl wondering down the crowded street. But Stormy hated cameras, she couldn't stand getting her picture taken.

After she would hear that annoying click, she would spin around and the tourist's eyes would meet flaming purple orbs of rage. Stormy, all mad and angry, would rush to her poparazzi, snatch the victims cameras away, tear the camera open and ruin the film by either ripping it up, or throwing it into the canal. After that, she would calmly hand the camera back to the stunned person, turn, and leave. Dissapearing among the throngs of people.

Stormy sighed as she pulled the hood of her hoodie over head, hiding her hair and eyes. She stuffed her hands in her pockets and made her way through the crowd. She wasn't ashamed of her hair and eyes, its just she didn't wanted to be spotted. Being a theif you had to stay hidden, almost invivsible. But that was hard to do with shuch atrracting hair and eyes. Thats why she distroyed any pictures taken of her, so no one she didn't liked found her.

"Get you newspaper! Top story today! Spectacular break in at the _Palazzo_ Contarini!" Stormy froze in fear as those words were shouted by the man selling papers. She stood there gawked, dumbfounded, and opened mouthed.

"OH NO HE DIDN'T!" She shouted. She didn't mean to shout it out so loud but she couldn't help it. She was so mad! She drew back in shyness as she got heavy stares of the people around her. She tucked her face farther back in her hood and turned to the newspaper man. She was determined to find out what exactly was going on.

"_Scusi_! _Signore_!" Storm called as she stalked over to the newspaper stand. The man slowly lowered his arms and looked contently and thoughtful at the hooded girl. "_Scusi_ _signora_, but it is such a beatiful day, why hide your face?" Storm bowed her in head as she were ashamed of the compliment.

"_Si_, it is a beatiful day, but I rather keep my face in shadows, were it isn't so hott and bright." Storm replied, pulling the hood down further on her head.

The man chuckled as he eyed her. "Thats ok _signora_, I didn't mean to dishonor you in anyway." He smiled down at her.

Stormy just grinned a bit, "Oh! thats ok _signore_! You haven't dishonored me in anyway!"

The man just grinned back, "Oh! But my words would have dampened the spirits of any young lady! I'm very sorry about that, here! Have a newspaper on me!" The man drew a paper from is stand and handed it to Storm.

Storm tried as hard as she could to hold back her excitment and she dare not let it show it in her eyes or that would ruin everything. She did, althought with much effort, keep the stony look in her eyes.

"There you go." He said after Stormy snatched the paper away from him eager to read about this "break in" He laughed as he patted her head. Stormy looked up and grinned, unable to hold her excitment in anymore.

"_Grazie_ _signore_! You have just brightened my day!" Stormy exclaimed, really meaning it. "_Benissimo_!" The man shouted clamping his hands together as he watched Stormy start off down the street.

"_Arrivederci_! _Signore_!" Storm called behind her shoulder as she marched down the street, the paper folded under her arm.

"_Buonritorno _home, _angelo_ with purple eyes!" The man called. Storm froze right in her steps and turned around, her face deathly pale as she stared wide eyed at the man. The man just leaned back against his stand and smirked at her. Then he put his finger to his lips and winked.

Right then and there Storm knew that the kind newspaper man would keep her secret. She was very greatful for that. She smiled and waved back to her new friend as she made her way down the street. Once again, she ran into a group of nuns and got hit over the head once again with the nuns beaded rosasrys. Storm shoot death glares at the nuns as she held her hand to her head and sprinted off down the street so as to make sure one of them nuns wouldn't give her a spliting head ache with all their talking and scolding.

"Old haggards." Storm mumbled as she slowed her pace. She turned a corner and dissapeared into an alley.

* * *

Dictionary/Translation:

Carabinieri --------------------- police

Carabiniere --------------------- policeman

Palazzo --------------------- palace or large building

Scusi --------------------- excuse me

Signore --------------------- Sir/ Mr.

Signora --------------------- Mrs./ Madam

Si --------------------- yes

Grazie --------------------- thank you

Benissimo --------------------- excellent; very good

Arrivederci --------------------- good bye

Buonritorno --------------------- have a goood return trip

Angelo --------------------- angel


End file.
